Military personnel are issued and wear many different types of clothing items depending upon the actions they are performing, the climate they are working in, and based on various other factors. Such clothing items can include, for instance, pants, shirts, coats, hats, jackets, and the like. The clothing items are intended not only to keep the wearer warm and sheltered from the elements but to also provide protection, especially in combat areas.
Recently, greater attention has been focused on developing garments for military personnel that have flame resistant properties. The flame resistant properties are intended to protect the wearer when exposed to flash fires. The push to increase the flame resistant properties of clothing worn by military personnel is primarily in response to the various different types of incendiary devices that military personnel may be exposed to in the field.
In the past, in order to produce fabrics having flame resistant properties, the fabrics were typically made from inherently flame resistant fibers. Such fibers, for instance, may comprise aramid fibers such as meta-aramid fibers or para-aramid fibers. Such fibers, for instance, are typically sold under the trade names NOMEX® or KEVLAR®. The use of inherently flame resistant fibers to produce garments, such as those worn by military personnel, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,770, 5,215,545, 6,818,024, and 7,156,883, which are all incorporated herein by reference.
Although the use of inherently flame resistant fibers can produce garments having excellent flame resistant properties, the above fibers do have some disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, fabrics made from the fibers tend to be relatively heavy, may not be water resistant, and may not be wind resistant. Inherently flame resistant fibers are also somewhat expensive and are difficult to dye and/or print, thus making it difficult to apply a camouflage pattern to the fabrics.
Military personnel do wear various articles of clothing made from polyester fibers and/or nylon fibers. Such articles of clothing can be lightweight and highly water and wind resistant. The articles of clothing can also be made highly breathable. Such garments, however, typically have poor fire resistant properties. In fact, some of the fabrics used to produce the above garments have a tendency to melt, drip, and/or produce after flames once exposed to an open flame that can in fact increase fire related injuries.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for lightweight and wind resistant fabrics that have excellent flame resistant properties. A need also exists for a flame resistant and lightweight fabric that has highly water resistant properties, even after being laundered. In addition, a need also exists for such fabrics that can also provide near infrared (nIR) spectral suppression or accept a camouflage pattern.